


two left feet

by k2_b0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "alexa play good girls bad guys", M/M, Ouma not Oma, akamatsu & harukawa r getting married & momota is goin to b giving maki away, bitch being momota, but uh oh! bitch cant dance!, im putting this as teen & up bc they say bad words ok, no sex is described though this really is just gross puppy love vomit, this was gonna just be fluff but u know. let them have A Sex, we enter the big gay territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: Momota can't dance. His fiancé can. Simple as that.





	two left feet

**Author's Note:**

> me, having never slow danced in my life: wikihow teach me to dance 
> 
> k so ive been getting my A Word beat by life recently so i wrote a thing. that's it thanks

"No, you step and _then_ I step."  
  
Ouma held his hands on Momota's chest as the two awkwardly shuffled around the room. The latter gritted his teeth when his foot landed on his fiancé's for what had to be the thirtieth time. Their dance lesson was clearly going absolutely nowhere.

"What do you _mean_ , 'you step then I step'?!" He said, frustration obvious in his voice. "It's fucking slow dancing! Why are we _stepping_?! Shouldn't we actually be, you know, dancing?!"  
  
Their broken amazon echo screamed static underneath the trademarked music that was playing. "Yeah," the smaller replied, taking a wide step that made Momota stumble again, "we _should_ be. But you're so bad that all we can do is totter around. Who would've known my future husband sucked so much at this?"  
  
"Shut up," he grumbled, "I'm not even doin' this for you."  
  
Ouma laughed, spinning him around, "Of course, of course," he said gleefully, "Harumaki-chan's gonna love it when you crash her wedding by destroying the place."  
  
"Shut up!" Momota spat again, stomping his foot down on top of Ouma's, on purpose this time, and snorting when the other yelped. The both of them fell towards the couch that they'd pushed towards the far wall.  
  
"Asshole," Ouma wailed, glaring and holding his foot tenderly, "that's domestic violence!"  
  
The taller threw himself onto the furniture and groaned. "No, it's self defense." He rolled onto his back, the springs of the couch creaking when he did. Ballroom music was still blasting from the speakers.  
  
Ouma jumped on top of him, forcing a wheeze from his throat. His lips felt cool on Momota's when he kissed him. "Ah, my fiancé is so mean to me!" Ouma lamented, straddling his hips, "I wonder when he'll start being nice."  
  
"I'm nice to you all the time, moron."  
  
"Sooo nice," Ouma cooed as he laid himself down on top Momota. "He calls me a moron and still says he nice, can you believe that? Idiot-chan's lucky that I love him."  
  
Momota scoffed and wrapped his arms around the shorter. "You're mean to me," he said, rolling over on top of Ouma, "you insult me," he pressed a kiss to his pale neck, "and you don't appreciate anything that I do. Would you even care if I fell off the face of the earth?"  
  
"Of course," legs wrapped around Momota's waist and arms pulled him in closer, "but how else am I supposed to show you my love?"  
  
Momota hummed. "Cant you just give me flowers or something? Being an asshole is a bad look for you."  
  
A laugh pulled from Ouma's throat. "Reeeeally? Do you think so?" He turned his head to whisper into the other's ear, balling his fists into Momota's shirt. "'Cause I think that Kaito-chan likes me just the way I am."  
  
"Yeah, true." His breathing stuttered when he was pulled in for a kiss, letting his mouth be pushed open by his fiancé's tongue. The sound of fabric was barely audible over their music as he pushed Ouma's shirt up towards his chest.  
  
"Ah, hm, wait." Ouma muttered suddenly, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
Momota paused his movements, hand splayed over the other's chest. "What is it?" he asked, concerned. "You want me to stop?"  
  
"No," he replied, laughter in his voice, "but I was thinking that if Kaito-chan wants to learn how to dance, he should probably be careful! Never know what might cause a sprain!"  
  
"A sprain, huh."  
  
"Yep, a sprain. I wonder what you're thinking right now?"  
  
"Idiot," Momota huffed lovingly, pressing his face into the crook of Ouma's neck. "You know exactly what I'm thinking."  
  
"Oh, do I?"  
  
In the end, maybe their lesson wasn't as unproductive as they'd thought.

**Author's Note:**

> in the end their lessons fail every time. momota falls on and crushes a table at the wedding and no one talks about it ever again


End file.
